gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Moss
Evan Moss was a character in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Evan was the boyfriend of nightclub owner Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. Description Evan was an ex-bodybuilder in his native Arizona. He later moved to Liberty City and became a popular male model. He started dating Gay Tony and Evan got him hooked on drugs. Tony's bodyguard Luis Fernando Lopez warned Tony that Evan was a bad influence on him, though Evan and Tony continued to stick together even after breaking off and getting back together on several occasions. Because of this, Luis always disliked him, thinking him as a selfish, gold-digging leech that only stuck around for Tony's money and brought drugs into Tony's already complicated life. Evan is first seen in the mission Bang Bang, dancing and singing to the Hall & Oates song "Maneater" in Tony's apartment. As Luis walks in looking for Tony, he playfully stands in his way until Luis cuts the record off. Evan taunts Luis as he asks for Tony, instigating a breif argumental confrontation. Evan brushes the insults off and informs him of Tony's location; passed out in his bedroom. As they leave, Evan asks to come along, Luis responds with a headbutt, breaking Evan's nose. As Luis heads out the door, Evan calls him a "fucking hetero." The next time Evan is seen is in the mission Frosting on the Cake, attending a coke party in Tony's apartment along with Rocco Pelosi, Gracie Ancelotti, and Sharon Morton. He decides to go along with Tony and Luis as they're headed out to buy some diamonds from a smuggler aboard the Platypus. Luis drives a Stretch E with Evan in the back while Tony heads there seperatly with his driver Costas. Word got out around town of the deal, and Ray Boccino hired Johnny Klebitz to intercept the deal and steal the diamonds. Johnny and some members of the Broker chapter of The Lost Brotherhood arrived and ambushed the deal, forcing Tony, Luis and Costas to escape in one car and Evan with a couple unnamed assosiates of Tonys. Evan flees with the diamonds while being pursued by Johnny and some other bikers, (including Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons if called for back-up) bleeting online while from within the limo. Eventually, Johnny destroys the limo, and Evan attempts to escape on foot, only to be gunned down by Klebitz. His last known words, delivered by Bleeter, were "Cornered by bikerz. Eugh. Eugh. Eugh. 2 young 2 die". Trivia *Evan's nickname on Bleeter is TanMan89. *After the mission Diamonds in the Rough, News reports state Evan was killed in Broker, despite where in the mission you killed him. *In Diamonds in the Rough for the Lost and Damned Evan does not have a band-aid on his broken nose, however in the Ballad of Gay Tony his nose is clearly bandaged. *He has a generic female pedestrian voice which can be heard if the player attacks him. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough (Killed) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Bang Bang * Frosting on the Cake (Killed) Gallery de:Evan Moss es:Evan Moss fr:Evan Moss Moss, Evan Moss, Evan Moss, Evan Moss, Evan